


Out of the Bag

by yarnandtea



Series: Lyrium Song [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age II - Freeform, Fenders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that the group is on to Anders and Fenris. Of course, it would be Varric who confronts them on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little interlude piece. Hawke and the others would definitely be noticing by now that something is going on between these two.

As Anders had suspected, the others did eventually begin to notice how close he and Fenris had grown. After all, Fenris was hardly the only member of their little group to visit Anders regularly in his clinic. Varric came by often to check on him and to make sure that the Coterie wasn't giving him any trouble. Isabela came to him for contraceptive potions and occasionally for healing of any other scrapes she managed to accrue on her own time. Even Sebastian stopped by twice a month. While he might not approve of much about Anders, he viewed the clinic as a worthy endeavor and made sure a portion of the Chantry's donations were allocated towards supplies. Sharp as the eyes of these rogues were, it did not escape the notice of any of them that Fenris was more often than not to be found helping in the clinic.

Isabela didn't seem to have much to say on the matter, which surprised Anders. Instead, she always just shot a pointed glance between the two of them when she found them together and arched an inquisitive eyebrow. When she was around them elsewhere, Anders could feel her watching the pair of them, observing every exchange, assessing their relationship. He suspected she'd break her silence eventually, but for now she seemed to just be trying to figure them out. Occasionally, he caught hints of concern in her eyes as she watched them, and he couldn't help but wonder whether it was meant for him or for Fenris. Though lately he could have sworn it was amusement more than anything else he had seen in those watching eyes.

Whatever Sebastian's thoughts on the matter, he wasn't about to share them with Anders. Although Anders had gathered from Fenris that the would-be Chantry brother _had_ spoken to him about the situation. He did not care to elaborate on what had been said, and Anders had not pressed. He could guess well enough what Sebastian might have to say anyway, likely concern for Fenris and wondering if he had truly thought their relationship through. He probably also wanted to know just how serious things were between them. Anders could admit to himself that he wasn't sure he wanted to know how Fenris would have answered such questions. He _thought_ he knew what the answers would be, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready to hear them just yet, and if he was wrong he'd rather live with his delusions for a little while longer.

Varric, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered to hide his amusement at the turn of events. Granted, he did at least wait long enough to be certain that there was _something_ going on between them to bring it up. He also waited to bring it up until there was no one else around. This wasn't all that hard for him to accomplish, of course. The group met in his suite for a weekly card game, and Anders and  Fenris had made a habit out of hanging back until everyone else had gone before taking their own leave at the evening's end.

"So," Varric drawled on one such evening after Isabela had finally wandered off in search of her own bed for the night. "If I ask what's going on here, are you two actually going to give me an answer?"

He poured himself another glass of deep amber liquor from a bottle he kept locked up except for on game nights. Anders had never asked what it was since Justice would not have let him partake of it anyway. Still, he could not help but sniff appreciatively at the deep, sweet aroma it gave off whenever Varric brought it out. Afer refilling his glass, Varric then tipped the last of a bottle of wine into Fenris' glass, nudging it closer to the elf. Anders' hid a small smile at Fenris' narrowed eyes by taking a sip from his own mug. Sadly, it was just extremely watered-down ale. He did miss being able to get properly drunk, but he could admit that he did not miss the hangovers the next morning, or the blank spaces in his memory.

"I am not sure I know to what it is you are referring." Fenris slowly reached for his glass of wine and took a sip. It was odd to see him drink from a glass rather than the bottle itself, but Varric insisted, and Fenris respected the dwarf enough to accede.

"Oh come off it, Broody!" Varric chuckled. "Every time I'm in Blondie's clinic you're there. _Helping_ , no less. Not to mention that the vitriol of your arguments with each other has decreased significantly." He shook his head in bewilderment. "Andraste's ass! You've been almost downright _pleasant_ to be around lately, Broody. It's disturbing." He leaned back in his chair, hands clasped across his waist, and went in for the kill. "Then there's the fact that every time you think no one's looking, you find some way to touch each other."

Anders winced. He didn't realize they had been that noticeable. Fenris' ears had gone a very bright shade of red, and the blush threatened to spread to his face and down his neck. Anders could not keep back the laugh that bubbled from his lips. Fenris looked so delightful like this, his eyes cast down at the table and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Anders wondered briefly what Fenris would do if he kissed him right here and now. He suspected the reaction would be painful. _Might be worth it though._ His laugh drew Varric's eyes.

"Don't think you're not acting differently too, Blondie. I haven't heard you espousing about your cause for over a week. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"It is not _my_ cause," Anders objected. "The plight of mages concerns everyone in Thedas! Why, I'll have you know that--"

"Must you?" Fenris interrupted with an annoyed sigh. Varric just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Anders cleared his throat, looking between the two of them. He released a sigh of his own.

"Right. Wrong audience. You're both fully aware of how--"

"Getting back on topic," Varric suggested.

He cocked his head expectantly. Fenris scowled, glancing between the two of them. He had always said he did not wish to hide what they had, even if he didn't feel the need to announce it. Anders supposed this was the moment to learn the truth of that statement. He reached under the table and squeezed Fenris' knee gently, then turned his hand over. After a moment, Fenris laced his fingers through Anders' and glanced at him with a soft smile.

"What, exactly, is it that you wish us to say?" Fenris asked Varric, turning his attention back to the waiting dwarf. The sparkle in his eyes told Anders he had not missed their silent exchange. "Do you wish me to tell you that Anders and I are lovers?"

A small shiver of excitement ran through Anders upon hearing Fenris say that. While they had not progressed very far in the physical side of their relationship, he thought that the word was still accurate.  It didn't have quite the same effect on Varric. The dwarf's nose crinkled up and he made a surprised face.

"Well, I wouldn't say I needed to hear it in those exact terms," he started.

"Because we are," Fenris interrupted him, bringing his and Anders' clasped hands to the top of the table. "And I am not ashamed of this."

"Nor am I," Anders hastened to agree as Fenris shot him a slightly expectant glance.

"Good good. Glad to hear it," Varric rumbled. He tilted his head, glancing at their twined hands and then back up at their faces. "So why all the secrecy? Why not just tell Hawke and the others then? Then you wouldn't have to keep trying to hide this..." he waved a hand at them, "whatever this is."

"It is not Hawke's business," Fenris insisted. "Nor anyone else's. We do not need to flaunt this to make it real. Announcing it would only invite overly personal questions which I've no wish to answer."

"I guess I can respect that," Varric said thoughtfully.

"Thank you," Fenris said softly. Anders echoed the sentiment.

After that, there was little else to say, and the pair made their way out of the tavern, opting to spend the night at Fenris' place since it was marginally closer. Fenris was silent as they walked, but he did not release Anders' hand from his own. Anders watched him, enjoying the play of the moonlight over his face, and contemplated what had been said.

"You didn't ask him not to say anything to the others, you know." Anders mused as they reached Fenris' door. "Varric will probably tell them about us."

"Yes," Fenris agreed with a sly smile. "But he will do so discretely and will also make sure that they know we do not wish questions or comments on the matter."

"Oh," Anders thought it over and realized Fenris was likely correct. "That's..."

It was brilliant, actually. Now they did not need to pretend that there was nothing going on, but they also didn't have to worry about any uncomfortable discussions, at least not in a group setting. Anders suspected he was still likely to get an earful from both Hawke and Isabela in private at some point. But it might be worth it. A new thought occurred to him and a grin stole over his face.

"Does that mean that I can kiss you even if we're not alone?" He stopped a few steps inside the entryway, pulling Fenris to him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He had already lost count of the number of times after a fight that he'd sought out Fenris to ensure his safety, desiring nothing more than to pull the elf into his arms upon finding him whole. But he'd held back, because he knew that Fenris did not want to advertise what they had. Fenris' eyes went momentarily wide at the question but then narrowed quickly. A small smile quirked up the edges of his lips, belying the show of irritation.

"If you must," he grumbled. "But only if it is appropriate to the situation."

"Oh, of course," Anders agreed, flashing a cheeky grin. "Can I assume that _now_ is an appropriate time?"

He didn't wait for an answer, leaning in and kissing Fenris hungrily. Fenris returned the kiss with eagerness, and Anders realized he was shaking with quiet laughter. He pulled back, amber eyes meeting sparkling green. Fenris pulled him down for another quick kiss and then shot a small smile at him.

"The bed would be even more appropriate, I think."

He turned for the stairs, not bothering to look back. Not that he needed to. Anders could hardly argue with such flawless logic, after all. So instead, he shut and locked the door behind them, then followed Fenris up the stairs.


End file.
